


volatility

by 4wholecats



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Bodyswap, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, more like species swap? is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4wholecats/pseuds/4wholecats
Summary: The dragon reaches out with its wing towards one of the piles of discarded human belongings- tugging some of them along the ground with the tips of its unarticulated claws. It gives up halfway, instead leaning down to grab the bundle in its teeth. It drops the pile in front of her, hovering unsurely. Angelus feels that same unsureness in her mind, poking at her from the edge of the pact’s connection.She doesn’t move. She isn’t sure she can. She doesn’t know what to do.
Relationships: Caim/Red Dragon | Angel(us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	volatility

**Author's Note:**

> i saw some art of human angelus on twitter and i felt an emotion okay.

_ Dragon! _

His presence worms its way into her mind like a needle jabbing into the soft tissue between her toes; small, irritating, and upsettingly unignorable. She pushes him away without speaking; he isn’t welcome in her dreams. He should know this by now.

_ Dragon! _

Still he persists. She lashes out at his voice within her mind’s eye. It is not morning yet. If he had problems, he could either wait, or he could solve them himself. If the danger was lethal, she would have sensed it already. 

She screws her eyes shut just a bit tighter as he hovers out of reach, not backing down. She rolls a mental eye at him. Anger, not her own, flares.

_ Wake up! _

Something  _ large  _ and  _ solid _ collides with her side, strong enough to make her roll over. Her eyes open to the yawning void of the night sky above, a few stars peaking through the tree cover- a cloud here and there- nothing that looks to be dangerous-

_...Dragon? _

Caim sits pensively in her mind, and she can feel his eyes on her, even when he is out of sight. She sighs. Loudly. Her back hurts like hell.

“Whatever reason you have to wake me,” she growls, not bothering to look around for the man, “it had better be an excellent one. I’ve told you before, human; I am  _ not _ to be disturbed while we rest.”

_ Something has happened! Get up! _

She lets out one more angry huff before rolling onto her stomach. Yes, her back hurts terribly and her neck is stiff; she shakes her head in attempt to loosen her muscles-

Something falls into her vision, making her jump. It’s yellow, and long, and... hair-like. She blows it away with a puff, but it falls back into her face a moment later. Confused and annoyed, she stands on her hind legs, throwing back her head to rid herself of this gossamer straggler. 

Her heart stops.

There’s another dragon here.

And it’s  _ far _ bigger than she is.

It positively looms over her, a spiny silhouette against the night sky. It’s a black dragon, she notes with dismay, but not the same one that has befriended her pact-partner’s human companion. Where that beast is long and slippery like an overgrown snake, this dragon is compact, with stumpy horns and an obtuse, club-like tail. It holds itself strangely, crouching like a gargoyle rather than balancing on its wings. It does not attack her, instead cocking its head slightly and blinking at her in the low light. Its eyes glow a dull blue; two pinpricks in the darkness. 

She backs up slightly, staring intently at the beast. 

The beast stares back, awkwardly stumbling as it crawls forward, using its wings as leverage against the Earth. It moves like it's been hurt, but Angelus smells no blood. In fact, she doesn’t smell much of anything aside from a whiff of charcoal from their burned out fire; strange considering how she had gone to bed annoyed by Arioch’s days-old body odor and the smell of Leonard’s uncorked liquor. 

She calls out to Caim in her mind, urging him to wake the others and head of the trees, but only an unsure feeling returns. No one moves in the corner of her eye aside from the dragon, who shuffles forwards a few more steps as it leans down to investigate her. 

_ You… you ARE the red dragon… correct? _

She sucks in a deep breath as she prepares to lift off the ground- only to stumble backwards as she fails to move even an inch off the forest floor. 

She cranes her neck, daring to look away from the danger, only to gawk as she realizes her body is  _ gone.  _ Her wings and tail are nowhere to be seen, and in their place are nothing but fleshy, scaleless stump like limbs; the very same sort she often mocked her companions for possessing. The yellow nonsense that still persists at the edges of her vision attacks her again, and as she yanks on it with one of her new hands, it makes her head  _ hurt.  _ She rolls onto her stomach, crouching as she continues to feel her face and head, heart sinking. No… no… what was happening… and  _ HOW _ was it happening…

The dragon sits down in front of her, its neck curling strangely as it lingers just outside of her reach, tilting its head- looking at her with one eye, and then the other. It blinks at her a few times before looking cautiously around the camp at the sleeping bodies unaware of Angelus’s plight.

_ You can borrow some of my clothes if you like. _

The dragon reaches out with its wing towards one of the piles of discarded human belongings- tugging some of them along the ground with the tips of its unarticulated claws. It gives up halfway, instead leaning down to grab the bundle in its teeth. It drops the pile in front of her, hovering unsurely. Angelus feels that same unsureness in her mind, poking at her from the edge of the pact’s connection. 

She doesn’t move. She isn’t sure she can. She doesn’t know what to do.

The dragon nudges the pile closer with its wing before jabbing her roughly in the side. It’s claws aren’t that sharp, and it doesn’t hit her that hard, but her weak flesh disagrees with the sudden action immensely, knocking the wind out of her as she stands on her own (were they her own?) two feet.

Confident in the identity of the black dragon, she reaches up, and as her first truly decisive action in this new body, smacks Caim across the snout.

**Author's Note:**

> next time on dragonball z: angelus learns how to use thumbs. caim detonates a city.
> 
> just kidding i have not planned further than this so if there are updates they will be INCONSISTANT and POSSIBLY NON-LINEAR. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!


End file.
